wjsnfandomcom-20200215-history
Let's Dance
"Let's Dance" (우리끼리, urikkiri) is a song by the South Korean-Chinese girl group Cosmic Girls. It is the fourth track on their seventh mini-album For The Summer which was released on June 4, 2019. Lyrics SeolA Bona EXY Soobin Luda Dawon Eunseo Yeoreum Dayoung Yeonjung Hangul= 막 아무거나 걸쳐도 어차피 Glow glow glow 아찔해 믹러지는 시선이 조금 더 Low low low Say G.N.O 우린 우리끼리 Girls night out 네가 계가 누가 뭐라 하든 그냥 난 나야 거예 다 던 것 같아 (더) 더 예쁘계 두근두근 사람드레 시선이 설레 오느른 My way 기대해도 좋아 처음 보는 내 모습에 Feeling is good Let's dance 다가는 시간은 Tic tac toc 쓸데없는 걱정은 툭 툭 툭 Okay 나 이제 준비돼써 모두 다 여기 여기 모여 우리만의 Night out Just do it (Oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me 시작되는 Night out 어디에도 없는 특별한 이 밤 머리부터 발끝까지 완벽한 우리가 만드러가 Party tonight 봐 봐 새로운 설렘 우리들마네 Night out 허릴 펴거 (더) 당당하게 나를 보는 흔들리찌 않게 아름다움에 (더) 너머와도 좋아 반자기는 불빛이 나쁘지 않아 Let's dance 누구보다 예쁘게 톡 톡 톡 발거름은 가볍게 Tap tap tap Okay 나 이제 준비돼써 모두 다 여기 여기 모여 우리만의 Night out Just do it (Oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me 시작되는 Night out (Oh ya ya ya ya, oh ya ya ya ya) 마치 오늘의 주인공인 것처럼 세상에 내가 제일 예쁜 것처럼 눈부시게 빛나는 우리만의 Night out Just do it (Oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me 시작되는 Night out 어디에도 없는 특별한 이 밤 머리부터 발끝까지 완벽한 우리가 만드러가 Party tonight 봐 봐 새로운 설렘 우리들마네 Night out |-| Romanization= mak amugeona geolchyeodo eochapi Glow glow glow ajjilhae mikreojineun shiseon-i jogeum deo Low low low Say G.N.O urin urikkiri Girls night out nega gyega nuga mweora hadeun geunyang nan naya geoye da deon geot gat-a (deo) deo yeppeugye dugeundugeun saramdeure shiseon-i seolle oneureun My way gidaehaedo joh-a jeo-eun boneun nae moseub-e Feeling is good Let's dance daganeun sigan-eun Tic tac toc sseulde-eomneun geokjang-eun tuk tuk tuk Okay nan ije junbidwaesseo modu da yeogi yeogi moyeo uriman-ye Night out Just do it (Oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me sijakdwineun Night out eoni-edo teukbyeolhan i bam meoributeo balkketkkaji wanbyeokhae uriga mandeureoga Party tonight bwa bwa sero-un seollem urideulmane Night out heoril pyeogeo (deo) dangdanghage nareul boneun handeulliji anke areumdaeum-e (deo) neomeowado joh-a banjagineun bulbich-i nappeuji anh-a dugeunboda yeppeuge tuk tuk tuk balgeoreum-eun gabyeobge Tap tap tap Okay nan ije junbidwaesseo modu da yeogi yeogi moyeo uriman-ye Night out Just do it (oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me sijakdwineun Night out (Oh ya ya ya ya, oh ya ya ya ya) machi oneul-ye ju-ingeong-in geotcheoreom sesang-e naege je-il yeppeun geotcheoreom nunbusige bichnaneun uriman-ye Night out Just do it (oh ya ya ya ya) Just like me sijakdwineun Night out eoni-edo teukbyeolhan i bam meoributeo balkketkkaji wanbyeokhae uriga mandeureoga Party tonight bwa bwa sero-un seollem urideulmane Night out |-| Translation= References Category:Cosmic Girls Category:Discography Category:For The Summer Category:Music Category:Songs